Ideas, One-Shots, and such
by Historyman 14
Summary: Here are some of my ideas turn into a series of one-shots that might be more then a one-shot. Much of this goes to the Francis456. Hope you like!
1. The almost assassination

**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, or Star Wars. Just this story**

 **Area 11. Government Bureau. Right after battle of Battle of Narita. August 23th. 2017.**

Juhani checks her equipment one last time before her mission. What was her mission? To kill Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia, and any one else high up, like say General Darlton, Cornelia knight, Guilford, or maybe Cornelia sister, the Sub-Viceroy.

It was a perfect time to act. From what the Afro-Russian knew, the Britannians had just lost big time at a place call Narita to the Black Knights, but she could care less really. She had not a thing to do with thous Black Knights, or they leader Zero. She was here on her own. It was just that what happen at Narita gave her what she needed to do her job. She would die, but as long as the blood of the Royal Family is on her heads. She must! She would not fail! She would not!

After she had check everything, she enters the sewers near the Bureau, and walks about for a few minutes till she got to the place of the wall. When the Britannians built the Government Bureau after the fall of Japan, they was a number of metro tubes that goes under the building. Most have been seal off, but a few was still in use. She push the part of the wall she was it, and it fell over. She been wreaking it for over a month, removing the mortar, and added in dirt and red clay to fool the Britannians. The falling wall show a old maintenance tunnel. She quickly enters, and makes her way down.

She soon reach the door to the metro that was still in use , she turn on her Geass to turn invisible. Yes, Juhani had a Geass. I won't go into the details, but she gain it when she was little, living in Saint Petersburg. It came in handy when she found her papa killers and kill each and every one of them. All 50 of that gang that kill him in that back-ally. She opens the door and makes her way, not a soul, or camera seeing her.

She follow two soldiers into the door to the lower leaves of the Bureau itself. She is in lockstep of they footsteps, but one of them hear a extra set footsteps. "Hey, do you hear that?" He ask his follow solider. Juhani sigh. Thankful they was no camera right where they was at as she remove both they heads in 2 seconds with her sword. Now, it won't be long till someone finds the bodies, or someone comes looking for them.

She takes they key-cards and enter the elevator, she goes up, but these was just soldiers key-cards. She needed a higher level to get to where she needed to be. She exit the elevator. Yes, it would be odd, to see a elevator opens, and no one comes out, but the Afro-Russian was hoping that the men at the cameras would think this to be a joke of some-kind. Hopeful.

She walks around, looking for a officer, or someone with the ID key she needed, and she needed to rest her Geass soon. At least, she sees someone with what she needed. _"Nakonets. Prosto odin ya nuzhen." (At last. Just the one i needed.)_ She thought as she waited to the officer to go into a room so she could kill him. As last, he does. She enters right behind, and runs her sword through him. Unfortunate for Juhani, they was soldiers, and other officers in the room, and her Geass had turn off. "What the hell!?" They yell as they get out they side arms to kill her. "Der'mo!" She yells as she turn on her other Geass, super speed. Yes, she had two Geass, one for each eye. She cuts down the soldiers down, but not before they fire a few shots. Great. Now everyone knew she was here!

Taking the key-card, she rush out, but dozens soldiers was already on her. With her sword, and Geass, Juhani cuts they bullets in two, and the soldiers themselves into more then a few pieces. Blood was all over her. It felt amazing to her. It was like her days back in Russia (Or Euro Britannia, as thous fools call her homeland.) As she near the elevator, soldiers with riot shields show up, blocking her path. Fools! All of them! She jumps into the air, and land right behind them, a second, or two later, they was all dead. Taking a shield, she enters the key-card, and goes up. She was almost they when it shut down God! She must not fail! Cutting a hole at the top of the elevator, she start to climb up the shaft. Soldiers from a few leaves up, arm with RPG's, try to kill her, but Juhani gets to her leave just in time.

Now, to find Cornelia and remove her head.

"I will be your Doom!" Cutting down at least 50 more soldiers and officers in her way, she busted down the door to the meeting room. And they she was Viceroy Cornelia Li Britannia. With her was General Darlton, Sir Guilford, soldiers, and some cowardly nobles, trying to hide to save themselves. Li Britannia must had refuse to hide, but stand in fight. Good, makes Juhani job of killing the bitch more easy. Victory was near!

She cuts down the soldiers, and any noble in her way. General Darlton try end her, but she turn invisible again. "What?" Was all Darlton could say before she cut off a hand, and sends him flying into a wall. Guilford try to protect his princess, but he can not fight what he can not see. Juhani roundhouse kick him in the head. Hard. He is out before he hits the ground. Now, for Cornelia.

Cornelia fires with her sword-gun at Juhani when she turns off her invisible Geass, but Juhani rush her, cutting the bullets in half, the sword gun in half, but before Juhani could give the deathblow, Cornelia decks, and tackles the Afro-Russian onto the table. She gives Juhani several punches to the face, and head, but then Juhani headbutts Cornelia. This lets her to push off Li Britannia to the floor and punch her a few times before she picks up her sword and nail it to Cornelia shoulder. "I wanted to kill you with the sword, but looks like i will have to with gun." She said as she cap Cornelia in the right knee. At last! The blood of Royal Family will be on her! Revenge for her life on the streets will be her's! The death of her papa, and mama will be her's! It was her's for the taking!

But before she could, someone fire at her. Juhani comes around and dodge the bullet and sees who it is. It's the Sub-Viceroy with a hand-gun. With her are two more soldiers. Euphemia looks like she is about to pass out, but she does not. "Hmmm." Juhani takes her sword out of Cornelia, and with her speed Geass, cuts the soldiers down, and is about to end Euphemia when Euphemia shot her in the chest. "Wh...what..." Juhani falls to the floor. The bullet had gone into and out her left lung. It start to fill with blood. "How...you..." She try to say to Euphemia. "Kill...kill me. It's your right. End me!" And it was. Only someone that had truly heated her had the right to kill her She demanded to the pink hair girl. With the last of her strength, she grab the gun, but does not take it. "Pull the trigger!" And then Juhani pass out.


	2. Your a vampire now, Kallen!

**OOC: I do now own Code Geass, Star Wars, or World of Darkness. Just this story.**

 **Area 11. Government Bureau. Tokyo.**

Now, they have been bad days and they been good days. They been days when everything goes right. They been days when everything goes wrong. And they been days when things have been mix.

For one Kallen Kōzuki, Knightmare Ace of the Black Knights, and Captain of the Zero Squad, it was the most worst, possibly bad day she could have. Why you may ask? She was both dying, and had been capture by the damn Britannians.

How did this happen? It's easy, really. Zero had order the Black Knights to attack some transport ships that was at the docks of Tokyo. Something about new High Tech stuff on them. Sounds simple, but they was way more soldiers, and Knightmares that they though. But she had face worst odds, and live. Just look at Narita! Or what happen at Port Yokosuka. But one lucky shot hit her Guren Radiant Wave. She's very, very lucky the thing did not go into a full overlord, she would have been turn to dust, but right now, that would have been much better then... _this._ She had fail. She fail her brother, the Black Knights, and Zero. She was the best pilot in the world! Better then Kururugi!

And yet here she was, getting taking into a infirmary after the doctors had taking out the scrap metal out of her lung, but can't they let her die! She already fail! But no, the damn Britannians no doubt that they will keep her alive enough to get something out of her, but she won't break! She may have been capture, but she was Kallen Kōzuki! She die before they fall to her knees to the Brits. (Something that would happen soon thanks to her injuries.)

They at last came to the infirmary. Already they are _them._ Cornelia li Britannia, Viceroy of Japan, or 'Area 11' as thous bastard call her homeland. And her sister, Euphemia li Britannia the puppet Sub-Viceroy, and Princess. Did God hate her?! They was most likely here to get information from her, but they won't!

"Good, now leave us." Said Cornelia to the man with the face scars. "Are you sure, your highness?" he ask. "Yes, we been fine." The man with face scars, and the other soldiers left, leaving only Kallen, Cornelia and Euphemia. If only she was not tie to the bed! She could kill both of them! That would help Zero and the Black Knights in a unimaginable number of ways.

Kallen, whine dying, realize something. Both the bitches was pale, they was something in they eyes, and maybe it was the drugs, but just near them gave her a real bad feeling. Cornelia had suddenly took a step back from public appearances. So what? But it made Zero think on it. But then Cornelia fought at night for some reason. Now that was a bit odd, but still.

Cornelia walks up to Kallen bed. "All right, i make this quick. Tell me who is Zero, where your base is, and i might let you live, Eleven." Cornelia demanded. What? The bitch really thought she would give away the Black Knights for a few extra minutes? Like hell she would! She may die, but she would die fighting! (Well, in a way.) "Go to hell! You what me to talk? Kiss my ass!"

Cornelia turns red. "Listen, you little half-breed. if you don't talk, i Will, make you wish you die at the bay." She yell at Kōzuki, showing what look to be fangs. Kallen was now just a little scared. Red eyes? Fangs? What the hell? Sure, they was little stories about the Imperial Family, like they was monsters, or something like that, but only kids, and idiots like Tamaki believe them, but right now, maybe...no...must be the drugs, and she could feel death just a little bit nearer.

"Sister, please don't be mean." Said Euphemia. Oh, she got the puppet on her side? Great, just great. Kallen felt all better now. (Not!) "If we tell her, then maybe..." "Euphie! No one must know! How many times do i have to tell you that!"

"But's she going to die!"

"So? She's a human, i mean, a Eleven. "

"She's still a person!"

"How about turning her into a ghoul?"

"Cornelia!"

OK, Kallen was now very confused. What the hell was they talking about? Was they high? Did they take some drugs? However, before she could think some more, her body jerk as God horribly pain hits her. Oh God, it was her time, but..but it was not fair! She would be leaving Japan behind! Zero needed her! Her Brother would have die for nothing! Her mother...

That's when Euphemia rush over, and bit Kallen in the neck. "Ahh! What th..." But her already weak, body, added in the fact that the puppet Sub-Viceroy was DRINKING HER BLOOD!

"Euphie!" Cornelia moves to stop her little sister, but is stop by someone. Kallen can't see since most of her blood was gone and she was almost died.

Her last pure, human thought was where would she go.

Euphemia, after she is done, quickly cuts her hand open, opens Kallen mouth, and drops in some drops of her own blood. At first, nothing, but then the new Kallen eyes shot open. She lurch herself up, ripping the straps. Kallen felt...as if she had died, but also reborn. She felt dead, but alive. She also felt empty. "What...what the hell you do to me!?" She yell as she grab Euphemia by the throat. This only lasted a second when a piss off Cornelia punch Kallen in the face, sending her into the wall. "Touch her again, and i will end you!" Cornelia yell as Kallen picks herself up.

"Kallen Kōzuki. You are a Vampire." Said a voice of a old woman. Kallen looks up, and sees just that. A old woman with old, light brown robes. She also had the hood covering her face, but Kallen could see the grin on the woman black lipstick lips. And then her mind fully process what she said.

"What? A Vamp...Vampire? What the hell are you taking about?" Question the new Kindred as she got to her feet, eyeing the old woman, Cornelia, and the bitch that just turn her...into something! "I'm sorry, i'm am, Kallen, but i couldn't just like you die." Euphie said, trying to get Kallen to see reason in this big mess. " I am NOT some Vampire! They not real! Tell me what you did to me! New drug?" The idea of that she was in Limbo also came to her, but she push it out of her mind.

"The correct term for our kind is Cainites, or Kindred." Corrected the old woman. "Shut up! I'm not a Kindred, or whatever you say! I'm Japanese!" Kellen yell defying, but the truth was slowly started to get to her. No! She was NOT a...Vampire! Not some thing that drinks blood! The old woman looks at Cornelia, who in turn walks over to a cooler, and throws something in front of Kallen feet. A blood pack. Kallen look at it with disgust. "What the hell? I told you! You Britannian bitch! I'm NOT a Vamp..." That, something took over. A new part of her took over. Something...dark. Like it had enter her heart, and mind, made a nest in her, and won't go away. Kallen jumps to the floor, rips open the blood pack, and drinks it. _"So...good. So sweet! I need more...i need more!"_ The old woman knew what Kallen wanted and throw down a another pack, and the new Kindred drank it happily. When she had her fill, the normal part of Kallen took back over, she saw that she was holed a blood pack. A empty one.

"Fuck! Did i?!" She drops it in horror as she try to throw up the blood she had drank. "It's not as bad after the first time. It's hard, but you get use to it." Euphemia said, trying to help, but Kōzuki would have nothing of it. This pink hair, puppet Princess turn her into...a monster! And she was trying to be nice?!

"You bitch!" She charge at Euphemia, tackleing her into the wall. However, before a piss off Cornelia, or Kallen could punch the pink hair girl face in, Euphemia catch Kōzuki fist, and throw her over her bed and onto the ground. "Sorry! But you did attack me." Said Euphemia as Kōzuki got up from the ground. "Kallen Kōzuki. Your a Kindred. You drink blood. You are a member of the falling and the damned. Act like one." Said the old woman. "Sh...shut up." Kallen the new Kindred said as she got up and look at the 3...things in front of her. She was one of them now. A Va...no! She won't say it! She was human! (In a way..) "Kōzuki. You got 3 choices. You could let us help you with this, you could try to fight, or we can help you kill yourself." Said the woman. Kallen thought on them. No way would she just off herself. She could fight her way would! But even she knew how suicide that was, even if she was...the thing that started with a V. And even if she got out, they was her mother. That would go after her, and...Fuck. And if they knew who she was, how long till they trace her to her brother, Ohgi, and the others? And that left her with...

 _"Fuck!"_

"Now, Kōzuki. What do you have to say?" 'Ask' Cornelia. Kallen thought on all her options, and then said. "Fine." Euphemia smile, Cornelia huff, and the old woman just look at her. "Well, come on, Eleven. We got a lot to go over, and i don't have all night." The 3 made they way to the elevator in the infirmary. She slowly walks with them. "By the way, Childe. I am Kreia." Said the old woman to Kallen.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"Well, you sort of are. I'm your sire, and your my childe,"

"...what?"


End file.
